


Shadow of Darkness

by horus1251



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, He comes back to the day he died, King Talion, Multi, Talion and Celebrimbor return, Talion dies, Talion learns of the true threat, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Talion dies after the one ring is destroyed but as he prepares for his rest a Rip opens making Talion pick up his weapons again. His honor will not allow him to Allow someone else to deal with the problems so he once more becomes the grave walker accept this time through the Valar who send him back with some boons. Now Talion must unite Mordor against Sauron and then Rule Mordor against threats from the Vail and what lays beyond the seas.But with Talion return and the valor involve Sauron sees an opportunity to spread beyond so with the aid of the Vanir and their Mother he works to spread his will over the world.Middle -Earth is to the west of Westeros.Time right after the Black hand kills him and 1000 years before Aegon conquering Westeros.
Relationships: Lithariel/Talion (Shadow of Mordor)
Kudos: 5





	Shadow of Darkness

Dropping his blades Talion finally at rest goes over to his family all of whom were holding out their hands when a green cloud appears growling Talion walks back to his blade and picks them up. 

His Wife and son stare at him than His wife '' Talion that isn't your problem ''. 

Talion smiles as he stares at his wife and son then he says '' I fought for over an age (1000 years) and your right Ioreth but this whatever the evil can pierce the in-between realms and you know me I can't allow that ''. 

With a sad smile, she nods then Dirhael steps forward '' We can't father ''. 

Grimacing for a moment Talion in understanding sighs and says '' Son I can't return not without aid ''. 

Dirthael understanding that he was being told to stay becomes determined '' Your right but I can convince rangers to keep them from entering beyond this realm ''. 

Talion smiles '' Another gate ''. 

Dirthael smiles sadly ''Another gate ''. 

Ioreth sighs and says '' Summon the Valar and they will send you back but know this if you do the Valar will not allow you to die ''. 

Talion with a tear nods then he chuckles and says '' I hope they are willing to offer me a few boons ''.

Ioreth laughs too '' Yeah you're given up Heaven for this I'm sure they will go ''. 

Talion wearing his armor once more focuses on'' Valar I've decided ''. 

In the sky, lights appear his family disappears and the lights descend in blinding light 11 Valars stands then they speak as one '' You will forever be the grave walker and battle in our name so, of course, offer boons as our champion we gift you the Armor of Light, your sword will be reforged by elves and dwarves and we will enchant it to act like a Wizards staff, Your Dagger will be remade into a Sword given you two which is why we will give you the dagger that slew the Balrog king Girthael the Black and the weapons of Celebrimbor. 

Talion thinking asks '' And what happened to him ''? 

The Valar were silent for a moment then they answer '' The Evil that opens the rips they felt that you two were too strong which for the record was true so they corrupted your ring and through it, Celebrimbor brew the corruption ''. 

Eyes wide Talion whispers '' You mean he was ''. 

The Valar '' Yes he was in pain ''. 

Talion '' Why ''. 

The Valor '' Family he saw you as a brother ''. 

Talion with tears '' I want him ''. 

The Valor nod '' Already done we gift you only 3 more gifts the ability to raise the dead the ability to use magic and the Power to make incorruptible symbols of power ''. 

Talion understood in an instant '' You want me to remake my ring ''. 

The valor amuses'' Yes you need to be the Bright Lord ''. They say a little darkly then Talion in horror whispers '' Wait you mean I must rule ''. 

The Valor silent for a moment ''Yes and No you must rule But Another must be King Isleduir heir must take the throne of Gondor and rule man and rules Middle -Earth but you must rule Orcs, Elves and Dwarves ... Basically anything, not man. We suggest another council one of Aragon and one of you with your lords serving at your side ''.

Talion sighs then he asks '' And what is the evil ''?

The valor sigh '' As you know one of us turn ''. 

Nodding Talion waves them to get it on the Valor speak '' But what you don't know is that she was not alone she had a lover from which she spawns a race called the Vanir a race of dark gods they have started to summon creatures from hell this is why you must be the Bright lord only you can forever turn the enemies back ''. 

Talion was blown away at his task but bowing he once more takes up an impossible task the Valar look at him in pity then they say '' The Vanir will be fought by our children the Asgir you focus on the creatures of hell we gift one last boon you will have an instinct ability of Magic but first you and Celebrimbor must remake your ring ''. 

Talion nods as a golden portal opens in sadness, he looks at the realm of peace for the last time and walks through. 

And walks into a forge stun he turns and sees Celebrimbor who answers '' We have been given the chance to use their forge let's make it count''. 

Talion pov 

Gasping awake Talion knew exactly when he returned looking around he sees the dead bodies of his wife and child. The Black hand and his Orcs captains were readying the spell that would summon Celebrimgor

Silently he stood and entered the Wraith Realm. 

Behind him stood Celebrimgor who was grim and he in angry says '' Let's go Talion ''. 

Smirking they leave the Wraith realm to the Orc Captains and the Black Hand finishing the spell Grinning for a second Talion allows his wraith form out and speeds behind the Orc Captains and roars '' You will serve ''. 

With a massive will, he expands it over them and through them their army. 

His mind opens as he learns everything the Orcs know and his Domination of the Orcs were changed slightly now it will remove any disloyalty and hatred toward him now it will make them both Love and Loyalty to him with a desire to serve him. 

All Five yell '' We Serve the Bright Lord ''. 

Getting out they all turn to the Black Hand who was pale then enrage Celebrimbor yells '' Dominate him make him serve us ''! 

Talion laughs '' Gladly ''. 

The Black Hand screams as the Orcs each charge the Hand pulling out his mace he smashes it against an orc who stumbles but the other orcs kick the hand's Leg and grab his arms holding him. 

Standing forward Talion and Celebrimbor grab the Hand with both hands and Allows every hint of Pain every Elf and Man has ever felt burst into his mind then he roars '' BE AFRAID WEAKLING ''!

Screaming the Black Hand mind broke and with it, Talion was able to yell '' YOU WILL SERVE ''! 

The Will of Sauron screams as it was Banish from his mind allowing Celebrimbor to take his place in beams of light the Black Hand screams as his body shifts and changes as it becomes Celebrimbor in flesh and blood. 

The Orcs let go stunned as Celebrimbor slides out of Talion into his body kneeling Talion says '' Rise Lord Celebrimbor Lord of Sindarin my Hand ''. 

Getting to his feet Celebrimbor clasps his arm and Talion smiles as they look at their right hands and sees their ring of power each as powerful as Sauron's accept there's aren't dark. 

Celebrimbor deals with Light and Day while Talion deals with Night and the Moon. Celebrimbor can control Light and Fire while Talion the Shadows and Night. 

They also act as a magic focus for their spells Talion is elemental and Necromancy while Celebrimbor is Arcane and Weather. 

Turning they both feel the souls of their present selves drawn into the other forms. 

'' WE ARE THE BRIGHT/ LIGHT LORD ''. 

Roaring Celebrimbor pulls out a Cleave spear while Talion a Greatsword slamming it down they allow their Magic out to transform the Lands of Sindarin from a land of Ashes, Heat and fire into a land of Pure Forest and Mountains with Volcanoes dotting the land and they pour into Forges and into the ground creating hot springs under which was Lava. 

The Black gate itself became a Massive Castle with Walls and a City. 

Sighing in glee Celebrimbor turns to his Orcs and roars '' Alright Orcs I want the lands well fortified and Patrol each of you will be given a sector I want not a single enemy living in these lands if an orc captain is captured you will find a Chamber inside of your towers toss them in there. There is a Pool of Water Bless by us which will all you to dominate their minds and as assertive the one with the most Banner orcs will receive Better Gold and Iron ''.

Bloodthirsty comes to their faces while they roar '' We serve you Light Lord ''. 

Smiling the now name Light Lord Celebrimbor sent them away while Talion says '' We will be Freeing the Rest of Mordor in 4 years come to Minas Ithil I should have all the lands under my rule by then and on that day we will have a war council ''. 

Sighing Celebrimbor waves him away as he goes to look out the window and he focuses on his kingdom. 

Whistling Talion summons a mythical Horse called the Pegasus a being capable of flight only serving as the mount to those chosen by the Valar jumping down from the tower he flies away flying toward more adventures.


End file.
